Time Leaks
by AileenRoseven
Summary: After the Stigma epidemic, Markus Vaughn thought his adventures were over... But that was far from it when he encounters someone odd that whisks away his teams idea of normalcy for awhile... It takes Time to overcome issues... And time has leaked out the past this time...
1. Never a Dull Day

Life is just not normal. That is something Markus Vaughn had gotten used to. He counted his lucky stars for the days that were just another day that didn't involve over the top madness. He was rather content with just leading a semi-normal life after the whole Stigma mess. Sure, he was working at one of the biggest hospital corporations in the world now, but least he wasn't on the battle field of medicine trying to stop what could possibly lead to the end of the world. So, normal days for the most part...

Though as for how today was going… well…

"You're kidding… someone broke in?!" Markus looked at Valerie wide eyed.

The woman crossed her arms.

"I'm not, everyone's searching the hospital but they can't find the darn guy. He just… slips through their fingers as they put it. One moment they see him, the next." She made her hands mimic an explosions. "Poof! Gone!"

Markus narrowed his eyes.

"Weird… Do they know WHY he's here?"

"None… but he's odd looking from what I heard. As I heard one of the nurses say, it looks like he walked out of Victorian England."

"England…?" Markus raised an eyebrow. "So…. We have a rampant historian or… What? … Cosplayer or something?"

Valerie shrugged. "No one knows, what's more interesting is how he even got in. It almost… looked like he walked through the front door… but again. He just keeps disappearing."

"Anything going missing?"

"Nothing yet, though some people are starting to panic with him just appearing out of nowhere."

Markus rubbed the back of his neck sighing. So much for a quiet day of just checkups. "Great, we have a potential psychopath…"

"Possibly… though thankfully no one has gotten hurt…"

"Doctor Vaughn? Doctor Blaylock?"

The two doctors looked to see Elena at the door, a serious look in her eyes.

"What's up Elena?" Valerie asked.

She brought a finger to her mouth, shushing them.

"Follow me."

She left. Markus and Valerie looked at each other before following after Elena. She lead them through a few hallways before quietly opening the doors that lead into one of the ORs. Looking inside… They found a man dressed in a brown trench coat with a pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He had long dark hair and slightly tanned skin. He appeared to be tinkering with some of the tech… yet it almost more or less appeared like he was looking for something.

"That's…" Valerie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is the guy?" Markus whispered eyes widening. _What the heck does he want in here!?_

"I was just gonna check the room when I found him in here." Elena whispered back. "I had been hearing about him all morning, but I thought it was just a joke at first… though… guess it wasn't a joke after all."

"Huh… the nurses were right… he does look like he's from somewhere else… those clothes… look a bit dated."

"Yeah, not to mention… All of this tinkering… Looks almost like he's trying to find something." Markus added quietly as he watched the man.

"Not sure what he expects to find in an OR."

The man crossed his arms, huffing a bit.

"Darn it… Where the heck is that leak?" he said allowed, looking around the room before looking at the operating lamps. "Hm… Maybe…?" He shook his head. "No… Ugh… hate errands like this."

Markus narrowed his eyes. "He's gonna break something-"

"Excuse me."

They turned to see a woman standing behind them, she looked like she had just walked off of a dig site. She had long black hair tied back and green eyes, with a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry just need a word real quick."

 _When did she…?_

"Um… sure…?" Valerie was confused. _The heck is going on here…?_

The woman beckoned them closer before hurrying around closing the doors. "You really don't want to be watching that… It's none of your business…"

"I believe it is, he has no permission to be in there." Elena crossed her arms. "It's an environment we need to keep sterile and ready."

"Funny, you aren't wearing protective gear either... " The woman crossed her own arms. "Bit calling the pot black aren't we?"

Markus rolled his eyes. "Kind of pointless when it's been compromised!"

"And yet you're just… Y'know… Staring. Like a bunch of creepers…"

"Hey! He came into our hospital without permission." Valerie glared at her. "We don't take kindly to strangers now, tell us. What the heck is going-"

SCREEECH!

"GACK!"

All whirled around to the door wided eyed.

"What the…?"

The woman cringed. "Oh this is not gonna be pretty…" She groaned before looking to the three. "... Please stay here…" She said before hurrying in herself. "HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE YOUR SIZE!"

"... We're not gonna listen are we?" Markus asked already inching to the door. _Though I dread to find out what's on the other side of this…_

"Nope!" Valerie threw the doors open… and jaw dropped when she saw the sight.

The man was in a choke hold by the claws of some… distorted black and white creature, while the woman was trying to help him… and was sicking on it that Valerie couldn't believe she was seeing.

"D-Dinosaur…"

Markus was speechless watching as the dinosaur in question… A raptor was trying to bite and slash at the creature.

"That's it! Keep at it Delta!" The woman called. "Antoni just hang on!"

"Hurry- Ack!" Antoni was struggling to keep his airway open, flailing a bit. "Let go of me you stupid Chrono Demon!"

The demon in question screeched at him tightening its grip… Before letting out another screech as the raptor managed to bite it HARD!

Antoni was dropped to the floor, coughing a bit, catching his breath.

"Ow…" He looked to the woman gratefully. "Thanks Brenda…"

Brenda nodded a relieved look in her eyes. "Anytime Antoni… Now…" She looked to her dinosaur. "Finish 'em… Clever girl."

The raptor let out a roar charging.

The Chrono Demon hissed, grabbing the raptor by her throat, scratching at it. It glared at Antoni and Brenda before taking note of Markus, Valerie and Elena not too far away. It seemed to grin as it looked at them before looking back to Antoni and Brenda.

"I hate it when Chrono Demons make faces like that…" Antoni gulped.

Brenda swallowed hard. "And I hate it when there's something stronger than DELTA of all of 'em…"

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Valerie demanded.

"RUN!"Antoni shouted.

But it was too late. The Chrono Demon shrieked before swiping a claw in the air, everything becoming distorted...and discolored. Everything was fading to black and white… and before everyone knew it… they fell threw what seemed to be portals. After that… the room was empty… nothing to be found.


	2. Time Travel is Funny

"WAAAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! WHAM!

"Ugh…" Antoni groaned, feeling the weight of the people and raptor on his back as they sat on him and possibly had caused some injuries with landing on him. "Gonna feel that for awhile."

"Oh yeah…." Brenda grimaced having been pinned by Delta. "Unconscious raptor weight… Not… FUN!"

"Get her back home before she possibly breaks my spine."

The woman nodded typing commands on her watch before the raptor disappeared in a burst of blue light. "Gone."

"Good…" Antoni sighed in relief.

"Ahem."

Antoni froze, looking behind him to see the doctors and nurse.

"... Ah Angel Feathers."

Brenda groaned. "Crap and a half!"

Markus narrowed his eyes. "What… Was… THAT!?"

"Well if you get off me I can explain." Antoni gave an annoyed look. "You're crushing my ribs."

Everyone hurried to get off of him. "Sorry!"

Antoni got up, dusting himself off.

"To put it simple… we just time traveled!"

Everyone was quiet as they looked at him like he was crazy.

Markus charged at him grabbing his scarf pulling it VERY tightly. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? TIME TRAVEL!? FREAKIN' DINOSAURS!? AND JUST WHY DID YOU BRING ALL THAT INTO A **HOSPITAL!?"**

Antoni was flailing a bit, his eyes wide.

"IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!"

Markus just tugged harder. "I WANT ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!"

Brenda put a hand to her face. "Oh this is just "great"..."

Antoni tried getting Markus to let go with his hands, but it wasn't working… then before anyone could blink, tattered gold wings appeared on Antoni's back, pushing Markus away with a small gust.

"Ack!" Antoni gasped, coughing a bit. "Air… I take thee for granted."

"Do I need to bring back the freakin' dinosaur? Cause if I have to…" Brenda glared at Markus. "I will for safety's sake…"

"No need… their reaction is normal for humans… well humans who aren't versed in time travel."

"Ah yes, I remember those days…" Brenda shook her head. "Dark ages…"

Markus had an unimpressed look. "I still. Want. Answers. About ALL of this."

Elena was staring at the wings on Antoni's back. "Um…"

"Calm down…" Antoni waved a hand, the wings disappearing. "I'm not a mutant… eh… Okay maybe that's not entirely true but that aside… I'll say it again, we just time traveled. Chrono Demon, that was the thing that nearly got me killed, made a rip in the time continuum and teleported all of us to a different time, most likely so it could make an escape or just for the heck of it. Possibly both. Either way, I was looking for that thing, hoping to take it out without getting outsiders involved." Antoni gave a grin. "The end!"

The three looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "So… That happened…"

"Yup." Antoni crossed his arms. "That's everything in a nutshell."

"Yeah… And because you three couldn't listen to simple instructions "Stay here" now you're here with us." Brenda shook her head. "Normies I swear…"

"Well when you hear loud noises that shouldn't be heard coming from an OR it's kind of hard to just sit there." Valerie remarked, narrowing her eyes.

"Exactly, especially when someone BROKE INTO our hospital!" Markus added.

"... Do you guys never watch horror films? Cause seriously… Lesson one… RUN AWAY FROM THE NOISE!" Brenda yelled.

Antoni ran a hand through his hair. "I was gonna be quick about it, and it's not like they'd just let me in. So… time top used frequently. And I say frequently because I can't keep it on 24/7 or I pass out."

Elena sighed as she took all of this in. "This is just… Very shocking…"

"Yeah…" Valerie looked around. "Where… are we exactly? Or… When are we?"

"Hm… One moment." Antoni looked a watch on his wrist, nodding. "Ah, we're in the year 2021, and we are currently in Angeles Bay."

"... Did he just say-" Markus began.

Valerie almost fell over at the sound of it.

"2-2-2021?! You mean 7 years ago?!"

"Yep." Antoni nodded. "Ah this is a fun year. Derek Stiles on the front lines of the disease war… Well was. The part we're in, the war is over now."

"Oh dear gosh… Derek… Stiles… When he was in his prime…"

Antoni looked at Markus, eyes focused. "You seem familiar… Hm… Brenda… Did the book we were looking at about medicine history menton anything big that happened in the year 2028?"

Brenda snapped her fingers as it came to her. "Stigma! That huge Stigma outbreak happened!" She looked at the three grinning. "... We have heroes among us."

"That explains why you three look familiar." Antoni pointed his fingers at each of them. "Markus Vaughn, Valerie Blaylock, and Elena Salazar. The team that was on the front lines."

"H-How do you know so much about us?" Elena asked. "And who are you?"

Antoni gave a bow. "Antoni Casimir, and the reason I know so much is because I am a Time Keeper. We're kind of required to learn about things from time to time that were important in history if we are needed to go to a certain time. Brenda here helped me with my study. You three are well known in the Time Keeper Medical History books, along with Derek Stiles of course and whatever other big names are out there."

"Alright… Officially accepted it…" Markus sighed shakily. "No use freaking out now… We traveled time… With actual time travelers… Saw a freaking DINOSAUR and now are in Derek Stiles' hometown…"

"Well, since you're a time traveler…" Valerie raised an eyebrow. "Mind taking us home? Please?"

"Certainly, one moment." Antoni focused a bit, bringing his hands up, showing marks on them that left of a bit of a glow. Just as it seemed they were about to do something… all that happened was small sparks. Antoni's eyes snapped open, looking at his hands. "Uh…"

Brenda looked worried. "Oh no… No… Your powers crudded out!?"

Antoni tried again, and only go sparks, his eyes widening in horror.

"I… I can't feel them there… They're gone!"

"Oh gosh…" Brenda gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "Antoni…"

"You… Can't get us home…?"

Antoni slowly shook his head. "I… I don't understand…" he brought his hands to his head, falling to his knees. "No…"

Brenda hurried to his side kneeling with him. "Oh sweetie…" She stroked his back trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry… Maybe it's just due to the jump…?"

"Maybe… I've never had this happen before… and I really hope it isn't permanent…" He looked at Brenda with a pained look. "Those powers mean a lot more to me than any other Time Keeper."

Brenda frowned nodding. "I know hon'..." She brought her arm around him bringing him in closer. "We'll figure this out okay? You're gonna be fine..."

Antoni nodded. "In the mean time… Maybe you could get these guys home with your device?"

Brenda nodded. "I can try…" She pulled up a touch screen typing in the dates. "Alright… Time to sync-"

Nothing.

She growled trying again. "Time to sync-"

Still nothing.

"... Oh for the love of Jurassic…" She muttered looking it over. "... Yeah…" She looked at Antoni with an irritated look. "My juice is out. The touch screen still turns on but the unit that activates the time jumps is totally drained… I used the last of it sending Delta back."

"Joy… just running into all sorts of corners today… I think that Chrono Demon is probably behind the mess."

"I know one thing… When I find it, I'm gonna shove my boot so far up its-"

"Um… Excuse me." Elena was kneeling in front of Antoni.

"Yes…?"

"Can… I see the mark on your hands?"

"Um… sure…"

Antoni held up one of his hands. The mark in question was an hour glass with two wings circling around it, one upside down and the other right side up.

"Strange…" she muttered.

Antoni got a confused look. "Um… I suppose but I explained what I was so it shouldn't be too much of a shocker that I have weird marks."

"No…" Elena glanced to the side. "It's not that."

"What is then?" Brenda asked. "You familiar with Time Keepers?"

Elena shook her head. "No… It's this." Elena held one of her hands… showing it had the same mark.

Antoni's jaw dropped. "H-HAH?!"

Brenda's eyes widened. "How is that-YOU'RE A MORTAL!"

Markus and Valerie exchanged looks before looking at their own hands.

"Wh-What the…?!"

Antoni paled a bit. "Oh Amser…"

Markus looked at the mark on his hand wide eyed. "This… Cannot be-... Just… Why us!?"

Brenda shook her head. "This is getting weirder and weirder… And I thought time travel was nuts back then…"

"Time travel is just funny… and I need to test some things… just not out in the open… Good thing we landed in this time… I have a place where we can stay. The Time Keepers have a Time Share here."

"Let's head there then… Regroup and maybe get some rest on top of all this."

"Yeah…" Antoni looked to the three. "This is probably gonna be a rougher ride than we'd like…"

Soon, the group found themselves are a rather large and nice apartment.

"Whoa…" Elena muttered, looking around, fascinated by the interior style. "Very… Victorian."

"The last Time Keeper who was here has a knack for interior design of earlier eras. Plus, I stay here a lot, so they like to have me feel at home." Antoni answered, shedding his scarf and coat.

Markus nodded as he headed further in. "It's.. Interesting."

Brenda shook her head. "Ah time shock… I can still see it on 'em. Good thing I didn't have one of the little ones with me… You know baby raptors like nipping new people."

Elena got a bit of a scared look. "Uhhh…."

"Calm down, no baby raptors, just us till we can get this time thing figured out." Antoni sat down on a couch. "And even if we get Brenda's device recharged, I can't just send you back with those marks on your hands."

"So we're stuck here…" Valerie sighed. "Oh great…"

Brenda took a seat on one of the chairs. "Consider it an adventure. You'll keep some kind of sanity that way."

"Yeah… now I wanna test something…" Antoni eyed Elena. "... Think fast." Antoni dug a coin out of his pocket throwing it at her.

Elena's eyes widen… and she moved out of the way in what seemed like a split second, the coin landing on the on the floor with a loud, clink.

"Interesting…"

"So we've found your Time Stop." Brenda nodded before getting up heading into the kitchen grabbing a muffin taking a bite. "Now who else wants to share with the class?"

Markus eyed the muffin… It was chocolate. He looked at the mark, wondering what he got. He focused before a portal opened, and he could see the muffin on the other side. He grinned, grabbing it… the one in Brenda's hand disappearing.

Brenda's eyes widened as she also realized she could no longer taste it. "H-HEY! THAT WAS MINE!"

"You owe us." Markus retorted, munching on the muffin.

"And chocolate is something Markus happens to like." Valerie giggled.

"Got ya… Remind me to eat before everyone else then…" Brenda muttered more to herself. "Well we found Time Travel… So…" She eyed Valerie. "That leaves you."

"If I had to guess, Reversal is hers." Antoni crossed his arms, his wings appearing again. "Because I still have my wings… and I only have four powers."

"Got it… I'm not sure how to activate it though…"

"It's simple, you focus and you tap into it. Though with Reversal, it's our way of healing… Let me show you." Antoni eyed Markus. He grinned before finding something sharp in the room, grabbed one of Markus' arms, and gave it a nice cut. "That's for stealing from Brenda."

"YOWCH!"

Antoni stepped back, looking to Valerie. "You're up."

Valerie sighed, walking over to Markus, taking the injured arm into her hands. She brought one of her hands over it, focusing… and in a second the wound seemed to fix itself… almost like time was turned back on it, and a faint glow was coming off her hand where the mark was located.

Markus sighed in relief. "Thanks Val… Heh… Literal Healing Touch."

Valerie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"So there's where all my powers went…" Antoni brought a hand to his face. "Chrono Demon… it has to be… They just love messing with us, just because."

"Just as bad as Dream Trolls…" Brenda shook her head.

"Anyway to undo it?" Elena asked.

"That's the thing… I don't know." Antoni sighed. "I've never had this problem."

Markus sighed. "Well… We'll just have to adjust then…"

Brenda hummed in thought. "Well…. Since we're stuck like this for awhile… Why not put these three to work…?"

Antoni looked to them. "... Would it help your sanity if you could temporarily live in this time?"

"... Yes. Ladies?"

Valerie nodded. "I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"Same." Elena agreed.

"Then yes… We'd like to be able to work here. Even if it's just a small clinic… Just that itch to keep helping people."

"I'll arrange something then." Antoni put his head in hands. "I need to get into contact with the higher ups… Oh!" Antoni looked to Markus. "I need you to open a portal for me. Just think about time itself, and not a particular time."

"Okay…" Markus closed his eyes, holding out a hand as a portal opened to what appeared to be a black space with a golden flowing stream floating in it with a bunch of numbers flying by.

Antoni grinned. "Perfect… I'll be back. Make yourselves comfortable." Antoni took Brenda's hand. "Shall we?"

Brenda smiled squeezing his hand. "We shall. Let's go."

The two lept through the portal, it closing shortly after, leaving the three to their own devices.

"So… we're basically all time travelers of sorts?" Valerie asked, slumping in a chair. "Well… life just got more interesting… again…"

Markus sat down on the couch leaning back. "On the upside… We didn't drop in, in the middle of the GUILT epidemic… Or the Rosalia outbreak… What could go wrong."

Elena groaned. "Dr. Vaughn… Why?"

"... What!? I'm just saying…" He mumbled.

"Just let it go, Elena… Let it go." Valerie muttered.

Elena sighed. "Sorry… But, he's right, we're in a good time so… no disease worries…"

"Yeah…" Valerie nodded. "Just a quiet peaceful period in time… Most intense thing we'll probably see is a defect or two…"

"Yeah… guess we'll just wait and see."

A portal opened up, Antoni and Brenda reappearing.

"That was quick." Valerie commented.

"Time travel is funny." Antoni deadpanned, unlooping a bag around him, and opening it. "But that aside…" He pulled out ID tags, tossing one to each of them. "The higher ups were able to create a temporary time warp so you guys could work at a hospital and people won't question your existence till we get this resolved."

They looked at the IDs before looking to the two shocked.

"We… We still get to work at Caduceus…!?" Markus gasped.

Antoni nodded. "It was their idea, not mine."

"Yeah we've learned not to question his bosses." Brenda replied looping an arm around Antoni's shoulders. "For now… Sleep sounds REALLY nice right now…"

Antoni nodded. "Very…"

"Wait… did you find anything about getting us back to normal?"

Antoni sighed. "It's the waiting game. They're on a hunt to find the Chrono Demon who did this. In order for this to be reversed they gotta kill the darn thing to lift the lock curse it put on you three and myself and then Amser will set things right."

"Got it…"

"Well… We'll deal with it then."

"Thank you…" Antoni leaned against Brenda, collapsing a bit. "Sorry…"

Brenda kept him close running her free hand through his hair. "It's okay… Let's get you tucked into bed okay?"

"Okay…"

She lead him off to one of the rooms, sighing a bit when they were alone. "This has just been one long freaking day hasn't it my dear?"

"Feels like a long YEAR." Antoni sighed, looking to the mark on his hand. "And I feel like I just lost my sister all over again…"

Brenda frowned sitting with him, bringing both arms around him. "I'm so sorry… So… So sorry…"

Antoni brought his arms around her, holding her close, burying part of his face in her hair, keeping quiet.

Brenda didn't move, just let him have his moment, rubbing circles on his back. _Poor Antoni… He loved his sister so much…. Those powers were all he had left…_

Antoni slowly relaxed, resting his head against hers.

"I'm glad I have you, Brenda…"

Brenda nuzzled him a little keeping close. "I'll always have your back Antoni. Promise… With all of my heart."

Antoni smiled, kissing her head.

"I know you will…"

She smiled kissing his chin.

"Not just a Time Keeper… The keeper to my heart too."

Antoni stroked her hair, nuzzling a bit.

"Right now… I just want to sleep…"

She nuzzled him sighing in content. "Get some rest then… Want me to stay til you fall asleep?" _I still worry…_

"I'd like that…"

Brenda smiled hugging him. "Then consider it done… Goodnight…"

Antoni hugged her back before lying down on a bed, closing his eyes.

"Night…"

Brenda sat down on the edge of the bed stroking his hair until he was asleep. She smiled softly.

 _We'll figure out this mess… You'll be back to your old self in no time…_

' _Sides… Time is something we know a little about…_


	3. Time Skips

Starting off, things didn't seem so bad. Sure it was a bit jarring to be in a time where things were a bit different, but Markus, Valerie and Elena found themselves adjusting quite nicely with Angeles Bay Caduceus.

"Nice to meet all of you."

Derek held a hand out to Markus.

"Derek Stiles."

Markus took the hand, giving it a shake.

"Markus Vaughn."

Derek grinned.

"Would've met you all sooner but I had matters to finish up somewhere, I look forward to working with you three."

"Dr. Stiles."

Angie came up, holding up a clipboard. "We got work to do."

"Right." Derek looked back to Markus. "I'll see you all later."

He gave a wave, walking off with Angie.

Valerie crossed her arms, grinning at Markus.

"Well… that was kind of enthralling, huh?"

Markus gave a grin of his own. "Seriously… I know we met him back in our time but… This was when he was at his prime and just… Oh gosh…"

Valerie gave him a pat on the back.

"Way to hold back your inner fanboy. I was struggling myself."

He chuckled. "It was a real struggle trust me."

"I hope we do get to work with them though." Elena fumbled with her fingers. "I'd like to see how Angie does her work."

"I'm sure you will Elena… I'm just excited to be here."

"I think we all are." Valerie smiled wistfully. "And the best part, no Stigma. Just peace and regular work."

Markus nodded sighing in content. "Amen to that."

"Come on then." Valerie took his hand. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Antoni was busy writing in his journal, pondering over things, sighing a bit.

"... I feel kind of bad not telling them." Antoni said, looking to Brenda. "I feel like they have a right to know… yet at the same time, telling them that something is supposed to happen would probably set them on edge."

Brenda looked up from her device having been going through dates. "Not to mention they might try to stop it which would end pretty badly given all…"

"Yeah… though I am curious as to what it is… I have to give Amser credit… he's very cautious about what he reveals."

She nodded. "Yeah, always careful not to reveal too much… Though I hope they'll be alright… I mean… They don't seem to handle getting uprooted too well."

"Can't blame them…" Antoni leaned back. "I probably wouldn't have liked it if someone took me out of my time then plopped me in an era that was unknown to me."

"We're home!"

Markus came in with Valerie and Elena behind him.

"Ah, there you are." Antoni grinned a little. "How was school?"

Markus chuckled rolling his eyes. "I didn't pick on the other kids."

"Good." Antoni looked to the other two. "Everything fine with adjustments?"

"Surprisingly… yes." Valerie rubbed the back of her neck. "It just felt… normal. And well… it helped that they didn't find us out of place."

"It also helped that we got to just jump right in and start working with some of the patients…" Elena sighed a little. "Though we didn't get to work with Dr. Stiles or Nurse Thompson today…"

"I'm sure you will in time, just give it a bit, we might be here for awhile. I still haven't heard anything about the hunt."

"Understood."

"But, least you're comfortable, that's all that matters." Antoni smiled a bit. "On the bright side, you'll get to learn a lot while you're here, and get some quality time together."

Valerie nodded. "That's true…" Valerie took one of Markus' hands. "And least this time we aren't forced to do anything."

Markus squeezed her hand. "Yeah… No danger… Just saving lives."

Brenda looked back down at her watch. _Oh you poor suckers…_

Antoni got up, taking Brenda's hand.

"Brenda and I have to be somewhere for awhile. Don't know when we'll be back, but till then you're in charge of the Time Share."

"Got it…" Markus raised an eyebrow. "Have fun?"

"We will." Brenda stood up with Antoni. "Don't burn the house down."

"Don't worry, Markus will be the first to point out it's on fire." Valerie nudged him.

Markus rolled his eyes nudging her back. "One time Val, one time… Ms. Let's announce this super disease on National Television."

"Oh you."

Antoni chuckled. "Aw, cute."

"Ah young love." Brenda smirked.

They both turned red.

"P-Pardon!?"

A portal opened up for Antoni and Brenda.

"Oop! Time to go bye!" Antoni and Brenda were gone in seconds, the portal closing right behind them.

Elena was trying really hard not to laugh.

Markus rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Oh that was so on purpose…"

Valerie was fiddling with her hands. "Totally."

Markus shrugged taking one of her hands in his. "Well least we get some time to ourselves… A chance to explore a little while we're here."

"That's true…" Valerie smiled a bit. "Make the most of it… Right?"

He smiled giving a nod. "Right."

* * *

 _They're gonna kill me…_

Antoni sighed as he came back through the portal, bracing himself, holding Brenda's hand tightly.

It was quiet…

He looked around, finding the place empty at the moment.

"I thought they were back now…?" Antoni asked, looking around more.

Brenda tensed up looking around as well. "Careful… We might be getting ambushed…" She whispered heading into one of the rooms. "... Huh… Still really quiet-"

"YOU!"

 _We're screwed._

Antoni got caught in choke hold by Markus who had come out of portal, and boy did he look mad as he tightened his hold on Antoni.

"ACK!" Antoni struggled. "LET GO!"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Markus yelled shaking him a little. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEA WHAT WE JUST WENT THROUGH!?"

"Uh… no?" Antoni continued to struggle. _Uh… Maybe is more like it._

Markus gave him a look. "You know, I know a liar's face."

"And we don't appreciate being lied to." Valerie growled, both her and Elena holding Brenda down.

Antoni's eyes got wide. "Leave Brenda out of this!"

Elena glared. "No. She's just as involved as you are."

Brenda struggled trying to get an arm free. "I'm giving you both a fair warning. SOMEONE'S GONNA LOSE SOMETHING WHEN I GET LOOSE!"

Antoni was struggling for air.

"Markus please! STOP!"

He loosened his grip but didn't let him go. "We almost died… We had to go through something almost as insane as operating on someone on the side of the road in the dark!"

"And so you're gonna beat us up!?" Brenda yelped.

"What good will that do?!" Antoni growled. "It won't change anything! The only thing you'll get is two roughed up time travelers, not undo the Digital Fiasco you went through!"

Markus was quiet before he smirked. "I didn't say it was a Digital Fiasco…"

Brenda paled. "Crap and a half…"

Antoni lowered his head. "... Beat me up… Just get it over with… Please…"

Instead Markus let him go shoving him a little. "Nope. I'd say that was good enough for now… But… I am angry that you didn't warn us if you knew."

"WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT HAVE DONE!?" Brenda yelled getting loose from Valerie and Elena hurrying to Antoni's side. "You guys probably would've either A: Mucked it up then because you knew the events or B: Tried to stop it thus screwing over the entire thing!"

"You don't know if we would've!" Markus retorted. _Although… There is things I wish I could-..._ "You know what? Forget it… It's been a long freakin' week…"

Antoni kept close to Brenda, feeling a bit sick. "Mercy…"

Brenda brought an arm around him giving the three a look. "A long week and apparently you guys need to get your issues out on something non-living geeze… You go this nuts on Stigma too?"

Valerie winced a little, looking to Markus. "Can we not talk about that? Please?"

Markus cringed there was guilt in his eyes as he remembered it. "It's in the past…"

Antoni got up, his arm on Brenda's shoulder. "Just… I'm gonna give you three time to sort yourselves out… talk to me when you're not about borderline trying to murder me…"

Antoni was lead away by Brenda down the hall without another word.

Valerie cringed, hearing the door being slammed.

"Well that kind of backfired…"

Markus groaned. "That was not our best plan…" _Can he blame us though!? We've been uprooted from our timeline, given weird powers, thrown into a Digital World where we got fused to dead people and oh yeah almost got killed by COMPUTER VIRUSES._

"Well… can't do anything now. It's the past." Elena sighed. "Though I guess we went a little too far…"

"We'll make it up to them later…" Markus said although he was quiet.. As a different kind of plan began to form. _The past…_

… _If they can alter things… Then so can I._


	4. Regrets

He was mad. He didn't deny the fact he was very mad with Antoni and Brenda.

 _But I have every right to be… and reason I won't regret what I'm about to do._

He was alone in the bedroom he had been staying in. He focused hard, drawing out the power he had been given, a portal soon opening. He smirked as he looked at the opening.

 _All that practice paid off._

He looked around before stepping through… falling into a golden river that swept him away. His eyes took in everything. Certain years flying by him, other portals open. He was able to get some control of his motion, finding it easy to swim up and down the river. He searched through the years till he found the one he was looking for. He reached his hand out, touching it, thinking about the particular time as a portal opened. He climbed inside it, taking a moment to rest.

 _And to think Antoni does that ALL the time._

He looked at his surroundings… finding it all too familiar.

 _The old lab…_

"Can you get me another scalpel Wilkens?"

"Right away, Markus."

Markus hurried over to the sounds, keeping his gasp quiet as he saw himself working on a test mouse. His other self was focused, not really taking note of anything else in the room as Professor Wilkens left.

 _This is that night… I can stop it…. Stop myself… No more Stigma… No more suffering in the future…_

Professor Wilkens soon returned, handing the other Markus a scalpel.

"Think you're on to something?" he asked.

"Possibly." He cut into the mouse. "Just need to see if my calculations are right."

Markus bit his lip to keep from growling. _That idiot… Ugh… I'M the idiot…_ He started to move forward. _Just have to stop this whole thing… Then that nightmare will never happen-_

"You sure you want to do that?"

Markus jumped looking behind him, his eyes widening. There was a panther wolf like creature standing behind him, with gold wings on its back. It was various shades of gold and had glowing marks to match. It stared at Markus with a bit of a concerned look.

Markus opened his mouth to speak but was silent as he looked back to his younger self. "I made such a huge mistake… It caused so many people to suffer… Even nearly got myself, Val and Elena murdered.."

"It is indeed tragic, Markus Vaughn." The creature walked over so he was sitting beside Markus, watching the event. "It lead to a lot of heartache… but know that everyone makes mistakes… but they all happen for a reason. Mistakes teach us things more than success… and they lead us down paths that may be important and they teach us what to look out for in the future…" The creature looked to Markus. "I will not stop if you decide to want to change your future… I just want you to think about what could come of it and what you may lose and gain in the process."

Markus lowered his head, memories starting to come to mind. _When I left Concordia Valerie followed… She wanted to learn from me… Elena… She came to me even all the way out in the snow… And Chloe… Just… All the lives I saved… Would they still be saved if I did this…?_

Time froze in place around them. The creature sat patiently.

"Well?"

Markus looked up. "... I can't. I can't be that selfish… Sure… A lot of people wouldn't contract Stigma but because of it I wound up saving people who didn't have to too… A lot of people would still suffer because of the choice…"

The creature nodded, time unfreezing around them… the event they were watching finally taking it's course.

"Incredible…" Professor Wilkens said.

"So that's it…" The other Markus commented.

Markus looked away with a pained look guilt shooting through him. _Doesn't make it any easier to watch…_

The creature brushed his shoulder with one of his wings.

"I have something I need to show you."

A portal opened, the two entering back into the golden stream from earlier. This time however, Markus was airborne as he flew beside the creature.

"I guess I should give you my name, I am known as Amser." The creature said as he lead Markus along.

"Got it… You're one of the Time Keepers aren't you?" Markus asked looking around them.

"Something like that I suppose." Amser had his wings touch a few years, windows opening up. "Now I want you to look at what was almost lost."

In the windows were events Markus remembered happening after Stigma had been born. Him running away to Alaska, meeting Valerie for the first time, Elena coming to Montgomery Memorial for help, them eventually going to Concordia… everything that had happened not so long ago.

"This… I almost erased it all…" Markus murmured as it hit him just what he almost cost. "I… I'm such an idiot…"

"You were upset with Antoni… I understand why you wanted to do what you did… but everything happens for a reason Markus… Antoni doesn't like what has happened too… he hates it… but he never EVER intended for you to get hurt… time was just taking its course."

He nodded as he saw the event in question, fighting with the other doctors in Esanii… Coming back to the current time they were in.

Markus looked away when he saw himself attack Antoni. "I owe him a huge apology… Him and Brenda both…"

"Take care of that when that time comes… Right now I think you need to get yourself pulled back together."

"Right." _I need time to think… Take it all in…_

Amser lead him back to his room, sitting on his bed.

"Markus… I don't want you to feel guilty for what you did… I just want you to learn from it… Though as for comforting." Amser hopped back through a portal. "I'm leaving that to someone else."

Knock knock knock.

"Markus?" Valerie poked her head in from the door.

Markus looked to her. "Hey Val… Everything okay?"

She nodded, walking over to him. "Just wanted to check on you… I… I don't know why, but I felt worried about you."

He sighed making room on the bed. "There's… Something I need to talk to you about…"

Valerie sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Markus took one of her hands squeezing it. "... I went back in time and tried to stop Stigma from being created…"

Valerie's eyes went wide. "Markus…"

He lowered his gaze. "I know, I know it was wrong… I… I almost ruined everything…"

Valerie frowned, tipping his chin up. "It still haunts you… doesn't it?"

Markus frowned giving a nod. "Every day… That was the worst thing I ever did… It was my fault those monsters were created…"

Valerie gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. "I can understand… but… Markus… Something did good come from it… Least for me. You know what that is?"

"What?" He asked giving her a curious look.

She smiled, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "I got to meet you."

Markus smiled warmly a nostalgic look of his own coming to his eyes. "Valerie…"

Valerie brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I mean it…"

He hugged her, bringing her close. "I'm so glad you're in my life…" Markus hesitated before nuzzling her a little.

Valerie nuzzling back a little, stroking his back.

"Markus."

He relaxed sighing a little. "You mean so much to me…"

"And you mean a lot to me…" Valerie rested his on his shoulder a little. "Don't be afraid to talk me about things… I don't want you beating yourself up again. You're so much better than that."

He smiled resting his head against hers. "I promise I'll be more open Val. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Good." She closed her eyes. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'm always happy with you…"

Valerie smiled, keeping close. "You dork…"

Markus chuckled closing his eyes. "I'm your dork and don't you forget it."

"Of course not."

"Thanks Val… For always having my back…"

"Anytime…"


	5. Back to Normal

The next morning, Markus was up as soon as he could be, finding Antoni and Brenda in the kitchen working on breakfast while Valerie and Elena were just dozing on the couches. Antoni looked to Markus, giving a nod.

"Morning." he said, helping Brenda with some eggs she was handling.

"Morning…" Markus yawned before he headed to them. He looked sheepish. "Listen… I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"You were mad." Antoni gave an assuring smile. "Don't blame ya."

He gave Antoni a grateful look. "Thank you…"

Brenda nodded. "Crap happens… Time travel can take anyone for a loop."

"Ain't that the truth." Antoni chuckled, looking over to Valerie. "Ah still half asleep."

Markus chuckled. "Yeah, she can sleep for awhile… Takes a bit to really wake her up."

Antoni grinned, tossing him a chocolate muffin. "Here, why don't you share with her?"

Markus caught it but gave Antoni a smirk. "I would but this is MY favorite flavor… She can get her own."

"Yeah share." Brenda gave him a look. "Or no coffee FOR ANYONE."

Antoni smirked. "I'd think carefully of your choices."

Markus went to Valerie. "I'll share the muffin 'Dad'."

Valerie stirred a bit, opening an eye. "Hm?"

Markus knelt beside the couch waving the muffin infront of her. "I've brought you something~"

Valerie grinned. "Oh you." She sat up, patting the spot next to her. "Care to join?"

He grinned sitting beside her. "I'd love that."

Antoni grinned, watching them talk. "When this is all over." He started, looking to Brenda. "Wouldn't mind us getting some time like that."

Brenda smiled kissing his cheek. "We'll make some us time then. 'Sides… I think you still owe me a trip to Victorian London if I remember right… Since you know… My birthday is coming."

"It's a deal then." Antoni grinned, putting some pancakes onto a plate. "Alright… Hehe, can't wait to tell them the good news."

Brenda giggled as she did the same to the eggs she was cooking. "It'll be a great surprise… They'll be so happy."

Antoni nodded before bringing over plates to the three.

"Fresh off the stove, enjoy."

They took the plates gratefully, eating away.

"This is really good." Elena said between bites. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh… just some news." Antoni said, munching on his own food.

"What news?" Markus asked taking a drink of coffee.

Brenda just grinned nudging Antoni with her elbow. "Should we tell them dear?"

"Hm… I think so. They've been through enough."

"Tell us what?"

"C'mon it's too early to be vague!"

"Okay then." Antoni grinned. "You're gonna be able to go home today!"

They gasped nearly dropping what they had. "REALLY!?"

"YES!"

"Oh this is great!"

"Yep, Amser told me last night. They found the Chrono Demon and successfully slayed it. All that's left is to set things back to normal and you can go. Just say the word."

They sighed in relief looking to one another.

"Anytime today is good… Ladies?"

"Definitely." They both answered.

Brenda smirked. "I'm guessing soon as you get back someone's going on a date eh Valerie….?"

Valerie turned bright red. "H-Hey!"

Markus rolled his eyes turning red himself. "Oh ha ha ha."

Antoni chuckled. "Got ya. So like I said, anytime and we'll send you right on home."

"Right." Markus smirked. "How about after breakfast then?"

"Boy you just wanna hurry right off. What new movie in your timeline you wanna take her to?"

"... Antoni control your wife."

Brenda blushed. "W-What!?"

Antoni blushed a bit. "Ahaha… I think that's enough Brenda."

Brenda went silent nodding quickly. "Mm-hm."

Markus grinned. "Victory is mine."

Antoni shook his head, kissing Brenda's cheek.

She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "Alright all is good in my world…"

"Me too…"

* * *

"Alright… Let's do this."

Antoni nodded, closing his eyes, his marks lighting up.

"Amser… It's time."

A portal soon opened, Amser entering the room.

"Thought so." He smiled softly, looking to all of them. "Ready to head back?"

They nodded. "Yes…" Markus took Valerie's hand in his. "It's been interesting but… We're ready to head home. Pick up where we left off there."

Amser nodded. "Very well."

He spread his wings, his eyes glowing brightly. Makus, Valerie and Elena let out a gasp as gold energy came out of them, the marks on their hands fading. The energy made its way over to Antoni, merging with him. He sighed happily, feeling his powers come back to him.

"Much better…"

Brenda threw her arms around him. "Thank goodness…" She looked to the three. "Take care alright?"

"We will… I'm sure if the hospital is on fire I'll point it out." Markus smirked.

"Good boy." Antoni smiled. "Good luck with your future…. Wherever it may take you."

Amser opened another portal. "Come."

He walked into it, the three following behind him. Soon enough, they found themselves back in their office at Maryland Caduceus, everything exactly the same as it was when they left.

Elena sighed in relief. "Home sweet home."

Markus nodded looking to Amser. "Thank you."

Amser nodded back, going back into his portal.

"May the future treat you well."

The portal closed, and it was just them again.

Valerie sighed in relief. "Finally…"

Markus went to his desk sitting in his chair. "Can just put this behind us… Who would've thought this whole thing happened… Least now we can put the whole thing behind us."

"Agreed… I think I've met my quota on crazy for a good while." Valerie said, sitting in her chair.

Elena nodded sitting on a chair in front of her desk. "Make that two of us."

"Three."

"Good, we're all in agreement… No more Data Warrior stuff… and no more time travel… just… give me a routine day."

"Routine day, routine surgeries… Just… Normal for a little while."

"Normal… Whatever the heck at that means."

Markus chuckled leaning his head back. "So much truth…"

PING!

He looked at his pager sighing. "And so back to normal for me…"

 _But glad to be back home…_

 **The End**


End file.
